Hunter and Runner
by MelodyDTK
Summary: When a game of hide and seek comes to reality, and her most important protector is gone, what can she do?
1. The Armor to my Heart

My feet rhythmically thumped against the tiles as I focused on nothing in particular. I glanced up at the ceiling, when a sharp pain rang through my tooth. I glanced down and realized that I had went and bitten through my pencil eraser. _Excellent, just excellent, I thought. _I started to scrape my fingernails along my painted nails, chipping away the excess red paint, and watched as it rained down into my lap and along my completed assignment.

"Excuse me, eeeeeeexcuse me!" My teacher bitterly slurred the "e" in excuse.

"Yes, ma'am?" I replied.

"So I see you think you can afford not to pay attention to my lectures, so please, tell me what the answer was?" She spat at me, like I am some kind of filth. _I am not filth. _

"Ma'am, could you repeat the question?" I inquired. The class giggled absent mindedly at my so called incompetence. _Sorry I have better things to think about. _

"Fine. What is the word mostly repeated in the famous Edgar Allan Poe story, The Raven?"  hardly held back her own laughter as she waited for me to answer. _Too bad for you then. _

"Nonsense is often repeated in Edgar Allan Poe's _poem, _NOT story." I replied nonchalantly. She got a pinched look and sharply jerked her neck wrinkles into a nod of approval. _Nobody knows that I am more intelligent than they let me express… nobody knows that I basically live in an old library filled with poetry and memorable tales… that I am an avid reader of the famous Edgar Allan Poe, nobody cares that he is my favorite. Nobody cares. _I glanced around my classroom of artificial classmates. From orange colored bodies to bleach blonde hair, their minds were almost all equally alike. I sighed and flopped my arm to the desk. I took out my black pen and began to write some powerful lines and words onto my wrist. After I ran out of ideas, I slid my own personally designed notebook in front of my face. I flipped it open to the back and began to draw spirally clouds and some more quotes. **Bing Ding Bing Bong…**

I jerked up my head to the door, and scooped my things into my arms. I began to glide outside the classroom and down the hall to math. I rolled my eyes and took my usual seat. I grabbed at my wrist filled with hair binders, and tied my hair into a tight blonde tail. I couldn't focus as well with my hair down. I began to scribble my name when I heard the classroom phone ring, I didn't think much of anything as picked up the phone and started listening, I eavesdropped not knowingly, and was surprised as he muffled an, "Oh no.." into his palm. I turned around in my seat to try to read his face for signs of what he was being told. _Family emergency or something?_

"Yes. Yes, I understand. I'll send her straight down right away." _Her? _He hung up the phone and surveyed the classroom, as if he was taking in this last scene of everything being the same. He finally reached my eyes, and began walking towards me. _What? Did I get caught for cutting school last week? Helping Katelyn cheat off my test? _

"I'm sorry, Sophia Marie, there has been an accident." _In records or attendance? And I told him before to call_ _me Sophie. _

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"They will explain in the office, go right away." He added, not being able to look me in the eyes. _Fine, if he won't tell me anything, I'll go get the truth right now._ I nodded and as soon as I shut the classroom door, I bolted to the office.

"I was told something happened?" I breathlessly told the secretary.

"I am so sorry to tell you this… Sophie… your mother, she was in an accident. She was killed instantly. Your father is on his way to come get you from school right now." _What is up with this school? I realize I am new, but really, getting everyone in on this rumor to what? Make me mad?_

"Mhmmm. And let me know when the president gets here too." _I haven't seen my fucking father in years, and he would come back for what, no reason at all? _

"As I said, you have to stay here until he comes to get you, she is really gone Soph, she is really dead. Her body was launched through the windshield, and smashed into the nearby telephone pole. Her head was decapitated instantly. I am so sorry. He should be here in a few moments, please sit down. Is there anything I can get you?" she kept rambling like she actually thought I gave a damn.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"You think you can tell me my mother, my care taker, my armor to my heart, is dead, with no proof?"

"This is the report that came in through the school's email this morning, take a look." I grasped the article, reading detail to detail. My mother's name was scrawled along the article, along with her car. I was sure of it. No. There is no way. But here was the article, the honesty, resting in my hands- explaining my mother's death like it was the next big story.

"I have to go. Good-bye." I muttered as I slammed the door of the office, and hurried towards the doors. A muffled, "But your father," sounded through the windows. Before I bolted down the street I screamed, "THAT PIECE OF SHIT?" And then I started sprinting. I ran until my heart hurt, my lungs hurt, my legs hurt. My emotions hurt. I crawled into my hiding place from the world, a covered shed hidden in a secluded area in front of a never used bridge. Once I reached the opening, I collapsed.

"There is no way; she wouldn't have left me here alone. With, _him, _searching for me. She wouldn't ever do that to me, she loved me! HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME ALONE! HOW COULD SHE CRADLE ME IN HER LYING ARMS, AND TELL ME SHE WAS HERE FOR ME FOREVER!" I dug my fingernails along my face, letting the tears freely race down my cheeks down to the dirt. "HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME? I LOVED HER! SHE MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME!" I started to punch the walls of my sanctuary.

"CAN'T I SEE? THERE IS NO POINT ANYMORE! ALL THIS RUNNING AND HIDING, FROM HIM, FOR NOTHING! ALL LIES! ALL LIES!" I dug my face into the ground and sobbed, sobbed until everything was numb, screamed, cussed, and thrashed until the pain was gone. I had to keep doing _something _until the hole in my heart filled. I clutched my heart with my hands, feeling the invisible bullet of agony dig through it. C_an't I just die now? Is it really worth living now? He'll find me… I can't run forever. I can't keep moving. I am paralyzed now, my nerves, they run cold with fear and pain. My muscles pump with hatred and revenge. I brain tells me to end it all, while my heart tells me to keep going until my last breath. What can I do?_ I cradled my head in my pale arms and fell asleep thinking of her.

_One shot? What do you think? Honest reviews please and thank you! Forever and Always- Melody_


	2. Letting Go?

My eyes burned, truly burned. I felt wood lunging itself into my spine, and I knew I had to escape from wherever I was. I opened my stinging eyes and took a glance around, remembering that I had gone to my shed…_because…no! _I shook my head, I wasn't going to trouble myself with those thoughts, the thoughts of…_her…_ I was being an idiot, resting and sobbing in this sanctuary- while he searched for me. I rubbed my head; _I thought I was stronger than this. _I sighed, and slowly made my way outside of the sheds safe doors. Not knowing what was on the other side, suspicion built inside my chest. I grimaced, expecting the worst as the door became ajar. I shielded myself unwillingly, a slight reflex from my past- but was met with nothing to defend myself from, but a kid rollerblading down the sidewalk. Again, I was being too paranoid- I needed to move. I needed to run, to run and never glance back at my old self. It didn't matter anyway; nothing was left for me here but grievers and too content zombies of this nation. I needed to stop at my old house though- to pick up some necessary items. _He could be there…searching for you…_ I stopped where I was heading.

I looked down at my hands, hoping they would give me an answer. I wished that they would know what to do, that they would take control and lead me the way that was fate. But yet again, fate doesn't exist. I changed my mind, knowing it would be too dangerous- to be stuck with him, alone, cornered… my body trembled, yet another reflex from that night. I knew I had what was in my bag still, a packed lunch, hairbrush, and some other unhelpful things for survival. I sighed, _at least it isn't nothing. _I felt a pang of guilt for just leaving my house like that, my poor, lonely house. I could imagine it aching from the inside, sad and wanting- it helped us so much, and I am leaving it there for demolishment, for whomever to tear it down, or patch up the scars. _Maybe someone could give my house what it needs, not the fucked up family we gave it._

I smiled, knowing I was too old to be personifying my house like a lunatic, but these memories and feelings were truly the last things from her, that and the small warped pendant dangling from my neck. I tightened my backpack straps, intent on keeping my gem until my death. I began to steadily jog away from town, away from the people, away from my father's ambitions. The reflective smile of the one thing I left in this hell-hole ran across my mind, but I knew it was too late; he would have to move on. _But can I…? _I shook my head harder this time, _just shut the fuck up brain, and keep running. _I began to quicken my pace, past the sullen tree's leaves, their whispers telling me secrets, past the old sign of my town, rotting with age… and most importantly, I ran away from the falling sky, it's clutches seemingly grabbing my from behind.

I went for a few miles, taking small breathing breaks…but it was no use- my lungs were still in no shape to be running like this. _Fucking asthma…_ I muttered, my legs over a tall bridge, and my thoughts muddled. I wanted to rest, and I knew my lungs were begging for it, but I couldn't stop. I knew… I just…_knew…_ he was out there- prying through doors and cabinets, searching for my evidence, my identity, for _me. _Mom had done a great job at burying everything, my little secrets that set me apart from the other kids. I still remembered her soothing voice that night, the soft muddles of her sweet consent. _"Nobody has to know, you're so brave my angel…" _she had whispered, moving my damp hair from my face. I smirked at the ghostly remembrance of her touch, she had sacrificed for me, oh, and how lovely she was. I stared out into the curves of the trees, the touch of their branches, grouping like a reunion. The chill of the bridge was nipping at my legs, my hands beginning to freeze as the wind curled around me. I realized what I wanted to do, knowing there was no other option. He would find me soon enough, the tracker was too heavily embedded into my leg. There was no hope, no dreams left to dream- I was on the end of this chain of events. I wanted to become the soil of the Earth, to ease the people that were deserving of more. I wanted to be _something _for once_. _I closed my eyes, dying to remember this feeling, the knowing of what I _wanted that I could actually give. _I brought my finger tips to the pendent on my neck, expecting the usual dullness, but found it shining. _Maybe, fate really does exist…_ I gripped my hands for the last time, I let go for the last time, and I felt myself smile, really smile, for the first time. I closed my eyes, time slowing to milliseconds. I was spiraling in the air now, no longer in this sick game.

**Welp, I updated! Felt a little inspired from Writing Club, and remembered the cliff hanger I left on the first chapter of this. Hope you enjoyed, and no, this is actually NOT the end! If you like the story, come on in and keep reading, feel free to follow, favorite, or even review. Will update soon enough! **

**Forever and Always,**

**Melody**


End file.
